Rodan
' Rodan' is a kaiju from the series of the same name. He also appears in the Godzilla series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Anguirus vs. Rodan (Complete) *Rodan vs Sonic *Kirby vs Rodan *Godzilla Final Wars Monster Battle Royale *Godzilla Ally Battle Royale *Rodan VS Rayquaza *Rodan VS Gyaos History Rodan is a Pteranodon that lived deep underground and was mutated from exposure to radiation and grew to gigantic size. Orignally there were two Rodans, a male and a female, both being mates.As the two monsters prepare to hibernate by returning to their nest in Mount Aso, Japan's defense force performs a last-ditch effort to defeat the Rodans by bombarding the active volcano, triggering an eruption, as one of the monsters burnt in the lava, its mate joined it in death, diving into the lava. Some years after, the male Rodan reemerged from Mount Aso and came face to face with his first oppoenet:Godzilla.The two monsters battled each other for our until Mothra intervened, asking for their assistance to defeat the space dragon King Ghidorah. When they rejected to help to continue fighting each other, both Godzilla and Rodan where inspired when they saw Mothra take on King Ghidorah,rushng in to join her in battle, eventually fending of King Ghidorah, eventually leading to the three of them being strong allies. Rodan has appeared numerous times along Godzilla as one of his most loyal allies and even an adaptive brother to Godzilla's son Baby Godzilla, helping to defend the Earth from evil invaders and malice kaiju. Rodan would eventually gain a new form as Fire Rodan after absorbing radiation from Godzilla, giving him new abilities to make him more of a threat. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 50m (Showa), 70m (Heisei), 100m (2004) *Wingspan: 120 meters (Showa), 150 meters (Heisei), 200 meters (2004) *Weight: 15,000 tons (Showa), 16,000 tons (Heisei), 30,000 tons (2004) *Japanese name: Radon *One of fastest kaiju in the Godzilla Universe 'Abilities' *Flight at massively hypersonic and faster *Shockwaves from his wings *Hurricane Wings *Beak strong enough to crush boulders *Sharp Talons *Wind Breath *Chest Spikes *Lift large boulders *Fire Rodan **Uranium Heat Beam *When exposed to certain space crystals, is able to turn into his Critical Mass form. 'Strength & Feats' *Able lift Godzilla who weighs several times heavier than Rodan *Can shrug of hits from Godzilla's Atomic Beam and King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams multiple times *Can recover from being set on fire from the Kilaak ship, the Fire Dragon *Faster than Battra and Mothra is Heisei, so more than Mach 220 *Can fly/pierce through Magita's hide *Killed the Trilopod Anguirus *Fended off Gigan with Anguirus **Destroying Gigan's Visor with his Chest Spikes 'Weaknesses' *Burnt to death in lava, in his first film. *Can be easily mind controlled by more intelligent beings. *Was defeated by Godzilla numerous times. *His wings can be shredded by opponents like Gigan and Varan. *Wings can be entangled in Kumonga's webbing. Gallery Rodan56.jpg|Rodan in Rodan 1956 Rodan Flying.gif|Hurricane Wings GT3HM_-_Godzilla_vs__Rodan.jpg|Rodan vs Godzilla in Ghidorah: The Three-Headed Monster invasion-of-astro-monster-godzilla-vs-monster-zero-rodan-ghidorah.jpg|Rodan vs King Ghidorah in Monster Zero monsterzero8.jpg|Rodan and Godzilla vs King Ghidorah in Monster Zero Rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 Godzilla-vs-Mechagodzilla-2-1.jpg|Rodan vs Godzilla in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 Firerodan1.jpg|Fire Rodan in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 Fire_Rodan's_Uranium_Beam.png|Uranium Heat Beam mechagodzilla vs rodan.jpg|Rodan vs MechaGodzilla in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 Rodan 2004.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Final Wars Godzilla final wars big2.jpg|Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar vs Godzilla in Godzilla: Final Wars Rodan_anatomy.png|Rodan's Anatomy Fire_rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Unleashed Unleashed-rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_RODAN.png|Rodan in Godzilla: Save the Earth Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Character_Sprites_-_Rodan.png|Rodan in Godzilla: Domination rodan93 card.png|Rodan (Heisei) Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle rodan56 card.png|Rodan (Showa) Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle fire_rodan card.png|Fire Rodan Card in Godzilla: Trading Battle rodan.gif|Rodan in Battle Soccer lift.gif|Rodan in Godzilla: Battle Legends 5-6_rodan.gif|Rodan in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy Rodan_Ripped_By_Space_Hunter_M.gif|Rodan in Godzilla 2:War of the Monsters rodan kingdom of monsters.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Rodan_Legends.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Legends rodan ongoing.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Ongoing titanosaurus vs rodan.jpg|Rodan vs Titanosaurus in Godzilla: Ongoing 92.jpg|Rodan's wing getting shredded by Gigan in Godzilla: Ongoing 13.jpg|Rodan's Chest Spikes destroying Gigan's Visor in Godzilla: Ongoing 17.jpg|Rodan decapitiates Keizer Ghidorah in Godzilla: Ongoing Half_century_war_Rodan.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Half-Century War Rodan_(GRoE).jpg|Rodan in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Rodan vs Varan.jpg|Rodan's wing bing shredded in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Rodan Captured.jpg|Rodan captured by Trilopod Rodan in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Rodan vs TriloAnguirus.jpg|Rodan killing Trilopod Anguirus in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Rodan vs Magita.jpg|Rodan flying through Magita in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth godzilla vs rodan.jpg|Demonic Rodan vs Godzilla in Godzilla in Hell Rodan vs kumonga.jpg|Rodan vs Kumonga in Godzilla: Rage Across Time rodan obilvion 1.jpg|Rodan in Godzilla: Oblivion rodans vs kiryu.jpg|Multiple Rodans vs Kiryu in Godzilla: Oblivion 4204254-manga9.jpg|Rodan's wing getting ripped off by Godzilla in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Manga Trivia Rodan is part of Toho's Big Five, the other 4 are Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Reptiles